1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to object recognition apparatuses and methods.
2. Background
Various applications may benefit from having a machine or processor that is capable of identifying objects in a visual scene. The field of computer vision attempts to provide techniques and/or algorithms that permit identifying objects or features in a scene, where an object or feature may be characterized by descriptors identifying one or more keypoints. These techniques, such as SIFT (Scale Invariant Feature Transform), are often also applied to object recognition, object detection, image matching, 3-dimensional structure construction, stereo correspondence, and/or motion tracking, face recognition, among other applications.
Most object recognition techniques rely only on visual information, e.g., video, image or picture, captured from the scene.